


More Than That

by ClothesBeam



Series: Burn Bright, Burn Fast [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, OTP more like OSapP, Romance, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron becoming co-captain isn't doing anything for Rodimus' opinion of himself. Trailcutter offers him reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than That

Trailcutter was lying on Rodimus’ berth, waiting for the captain to return from whatever task he’d had to suddenly run off to do. He was trying to read the new edition of _Towards Peace_ , but couldn’t stop thinking about what had interrupted them from their quest. Specifically the part where Rodimus’ ship had been all but commandeered by their once greatest enemy.

Though he tried to hide it, poorly, Rodimus’ self-esteem had taken a real blow from that. One would have thought they’d be escorting Megatron there in the brig. Even if they hadn’t proven he’d done everything on the accusations list yet, he’d still undeniably done a hell of a lot.

And didn’t he just read something about why Primes shouldn’t have absolute power? Wasn’t Megatron enabling this by accepting command?

Trailcutter rubbed his forehead. No wonder so many Decepticons were so pissed. He couldn’t help but feel this was going to come back to bite the ex-warlord someday.

He glanced up when the berthroom door opened and Rodimus entered with a stack of datapads. He put them on the small table by the berth before flopping down on top of Trailcutter. He adjusted his position, nudging Trailcutter’s book away so there was room for him to rest his head under the larger mech’s chin.

“What’s the matter?” he asked as he reached over to put the book down. He noticed the files were from the medibay.

“Well, it seems the only reason I’m here now is to be Megatron’s freaking babysitter. They’re not quite dumb enough to put him in charge of his own energon consumption, but that’s about it.”

Trailcutter wrapped his arms around Rodimus and squeezed, trying to comfort him. “Well, he only just came on board. I’m sure things will settle down soon.”

Rodimus sat up suddenly, not looking very comforted at all. “Things aren’t going to go back to the way they were. Of course he’s better at my job than I am; he’s been doing it for millions of years.” Rodimus adjusted his legs on either side of Trailcutter’s torso. “And we all know there’s only _one_ thing I’m good at.”

“No,” Trailcutter said, resting his hands over the vents of Rodimus’ shoulder units. “We’re not doing that if you’re just going to beat yourself up over it.” Rodimus backed off slightly. “I think more highly of you than that.”

He rolled his optics in response. “Don’t be such a prude.”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Trailcutter protested. “I’m more than happy to ‘face you because it feels nice and you’re beautiful and,” he paused, deciding now wasn’t the time for that little confession. “But I’m not going to help validate your self-hatred.”

Rodimus looked stunned for a moment. What, was he surprised Trailcutter could see what was right in front of him? Rodimus let himself relax as he sat back and rested his weight on the lower half of Trailcutter’s torso.

“I guess I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“Someone has to,” Trailcutter teased. Rodimus whacked his chest, but laughed anyway. “But despite everything that’s happened, I think this trip has been a good one. It hasn’t been easy, and we’ve made a lot of dumb mistakes and suffered a lot of losses. But I think most people who came on this trip don’t have much left at home anyway. You did a good job, and you’re doing better as we go along.”

Simply being reassured of this seemed to mollify Rodimus a little. His defensive posture deflated as he leaned forward. His lips were soft when they met Trailcutter’s.

Trailcutter pulled him down further and rolled them both over, being careful of his spoiler. He absently stroked the edge of it with his thumb as he gazed into his optics. Rodimus’ face warmed even as he reached out for Trailcutter’s.

“You’re doing just fine. There’s no need to worry about being the best at anything. I know you’ll make a great Prime one day.” Trailcutter wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to add, “And Drift believes that too.”

Rodimus’ expression fell and his hands left Trailcutter’s face to cover his own optics. The twist of his mouth was enough for him to identify his grief.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up…”

“It’s not that,” Rodimus said quickly. “You understand me so well, and yet you’re still able to put up with me.” He pressed his palms against his optics more firmly. “I think I love you or something.” He laughed weakly, trying to hide his nervousness.

Trailcutter continued stroking his spoiler comfortingly, while bringing his other hand up to stroke Rodimus’ cheek. When Rodimus uncovered one of his optics, Trailcutter smiled and said, “I _know_ I love you.”

Rodimus reached up and grabbed his face again. “Come here you sappy idiot,” he muttered, pulling him down for a more passionate kiss this time.

“Look who’s talking,” Trailcutter murmured, but the end of his sentence was muffled.

Trailcutter glanced down quickly when he heard plating shifting over plating. His optics widened behind his visor when he registered the glow of a spark, altered slightly by the remains of the matrix that had been left in the chamber. His panic bubble had gone up before he’d registered what was happening.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked weakly.

“If you don’t want to frag me, then make love to me,” Rodimus murmured, letting his fingertips rest lightly – suggestively – on the edge of his spark chamber.

Embarrassed now, Trailcutter let his hand hover over the light. He could feel the background buzz of power in his force field generators, but couldn’t stop his energy from diverting there if he tried. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, eyeing the haphazardly scattered shards.

“You won’t. It looks like I’m injured, but the shards are actually part of my body now.” As if to demonstrate, he let one of his fingers run over a jagged edge, and shivered.

Even so, Trailcutter did his best to avoid touching any of the twisted glass or metal, and reached straight for the ball of light with his pointer finger. He was almost immediately rewarded with a quiet whimper, encouraging him to continue.

Trailcutter reached further into his open spark chamber with great concentration. Rodimus laughed softly, and he realised he must be pulling ‘the face’. Before he could mutter something along the lines of ‘shut up’, his palm had come into contact with Rodimus’ spark. The most erotic sound he’d ever heard escaped from between Rodimus’ lips. He strained up into his hand for a moment before dropping back to the berth.

“Are you all right?” Trailcutter asked when Rodimus’ optics didn’t online again right away.

Rodimus let out a little static before replying in a strained voice. “I’m fine, just, what _was_ that? Wow.”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never gotten _that_ response before,” he replied, looking down at his palm. “Maybe it’s the energy from the force field I’m generating.”

“Mm, well, it was a bit of a shock but I’m certainly not complaining.” Rodimus glanced up with a smouldering look in his optics. “Are you going to show me yours, now?”

Trailcutter glanced away bashfully and rolled to lie on his side. If he lost all control over holding his own weight up, leaning over Rodimus wouldn’t be the best position. “S-sure,” he murmured, hesitantly letting the transformation sequence engage.

Rodimus let his fingers run through the tendrils of light before stroking the edge of the chamber. “Big, bright and warm, just like you,” he said quietly with a small smile.

Trailcutter sighed with pleasure. Rodimus could do that all day.

He felt like the luckiest mech in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If I end up making these Roddy/Teebs fics a proper series, it's going to get very sad very fast ;_;~~


End file.
